fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyn
Lyndis (リンディス Rindisu), also known as Lyn (リン Rin, Lin in the Japanese version), is one of the three main characters of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, although she is not mentioned in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. She is 18 years old in her story (15 in the Japanese version) and 19 (16 in the Japanese version) years old in Eliwood's or Hector's story. She is one of the few female main characters in the series, the others being Celica, Eirika, Micaiah and Lucina. Profile Lyn’s Story Born in the Sacaen Plains, her parents, Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca tribe, and Madelyn, daughter of Lord Hausen of Caelin, were killed by bandits before the beginning of the game. She was named after her maternal grandmother. She lives alone until she finds a tactician lying on the ground. Upon meeting the Tactician, she decides to follow him or her in the interest of training her sword skills and avenge her tribe, who were all killed by bandits. Lyn decides to stop by a nearby town to resupply. She is confronted there by a horde of mercenaries led by the brigand Zugu, but they are disposed of by Lyn with the aid of Sain and Kent, knights of Caelin. They tell her that she is the granddaughter of Lord Hausen, the Marquess of Caelin, who wants to welcome her into his home (something he had refused to do when his daughter Madelyn eloped with a Sacaean “savage”). She agrees to return to her grandfather and joins them. Along the way, she saves an old priest of a shrine that was attacked by local ruffians, led by the arrogant Mercenary Glass. In gratitude, the priest allows Lyndis to lay her hands upon the Mani Katti, a sacred weapon within the shrine. As it turns out, she is the only person who can draw the legendary sword, and the priest tells her to take it with her. They encounter various allies that would later assist her on her journey with Eliwood and Hector, those being the optimistic archer, Wil; Lyn's shy friend and trainee Pegasus Knight, Florina; silent and devoted husband and fighter, Dorcas; high-maintenance and verbiage-plagued cleric, Serra, and her less than cheery escort and Mage, Erk; enigmatic and resourceful thief, Matthew; solemn and focused nomad, Rath; and hearty, retired knight, Wallace. On their quest to retake Caelin, they encounter the two mysterious children, Ninian and Nils, who are being pursued by the renowned Black Fang. They also meet a young Monk named Lucius. While their origins are unknown at the time, they assist the girl, Ninian, on retrieving her lost keepsake, then allow them to tag along as their mysterious powers could lend aid to their journey. On the way to Caelin, she eventually finds out that her grandfather is being poisoned by her granduncle, the power hungry Lundgren, who desires to succeed his brother by any means necessary. Upon reaching Castle Caelin, Lyndis and her allies defeat Lundgren's forces and the greedy general in a final battle. It is after this that Lyn and her grandfather meet for the first time. Though in a considerably weakened state, Lyn convinces her grandfather to keep fighting so that the two may live together and learn more about each other. Lyndis then stays with him at Castle Caelin, noted to watch endlessly toward the plains she left behind. Eliwood and Hector’s Story Caelin is assaulted by Laus's forces, led by the fleeing Darin. Lyn is forced to flee from the castle with her loyal vassals while her grandfather, Marquess Caelin, overlooks the fall of Caelin. Lyn hides out in the forest, planning their assault, when her lord friend, Eliwood, and his friend, Hector, appear. Florina volunteers to hail them and plead for assistance. Darin's archers attempted to shoot her down, which made her lose her balance and fall. Luckily, Lord Eliwood manages to save her. Florina guides them to Lyn, and together the three lords reclaim Caelin. Leila, an Ostian spy, was assigned by the eerie morph Ephidel to dispose of the marquess, but she instead tended to him off of the battlefield. Leila informed the lords about the new wife of head of the Black Fang and an enigmatic entity known as Nergal, which spurred Eliwood further in searching for his missing father, Elbert. Since Eliwood had saved Ninian and convinced the other Lycia territories to remain neutral in the Caelin conflict a year ago, Lyn was in his debt and aided the lord. After gaining passage (Lyn reluctantly agreed) by the pirate captain, Fargus, they sailed from Badon to Valor, The Dread Isle. Along the way, they encounter Ninian adrift and being pursued by a number of Black Fang ships. The lords eventually arrive in Valor and are immediately greeted by the corpse of Leila, killed by Jaffar after Ephidel learned of her true identity. Immediately after she was buried, Lyn is taken hostage by a Black Fang Nomad, Uhai. Though Uhai warns them to depart or she would be killed, he sets her free as he still retains a bit of Sacae honor, believing that Lyn should at least "die with a sword in her hand". Uhai is eventually killed, but tells them of the location of the Dragon's Gate in his dying moments. Lyn is greatly grieved by the loss of the nomad. During their journey through the Dread Isle's wilderness, the lords are immediately beset by what seems to be a disquieting veil, and she and Hector bicker before being quieted by Eliwood. The three are then attacked by a large mass of Black Fang soldiers, led by a powerful Sage, though his and most of his troop's powers seem to be negated by Kishuna, an enigmatic magic seal. With their magic dispelled, Lyn and her friends easily kill Aion and his Black Fang soldiers. The seal escapes shortly after. Encountering little resistance, the lords arrive at the Dragon's Gate, where they then fight through a large mass of Black Fang soldiers, led by Darin and his paladin commander, Cameron. After an intense battle, they finally breach the Dragon's Gate, killing Darin in the process, and encounter Nergal, using Ninian, who was captured by Ephidel shortly before the battle, to summon a Fire Dragon. He partially succeeds, but, with the aid of Nils, Ninian's brother, they are able to break Ninian from her trance and the four escape, leaving Nergal gravely wounded by a dying Lord Elbert and the Fire Dragon collapsing, killing Ephidel who was caught in the blast. Back in Badon, they begin plotting their next moves when they are attacked by another group of Black Fang assassins, this one led by Oleg, a deadly warrior. Due to the events that had occurred, Hector arranges a meeting with Uther, the Marquess of Ostia and his brother, though they are now attacked by a mercenary group led by Eubans. Eubans is either killed or chased off in the battle with the assistance of Ostian Knights and Lyn's old friend, Rath, and they speak with Uther, telling the lords that they would best find help from The Living Legend, Athos, residing in the fabled Nabata Desert. The lords thank Uther for his help and depart. After a long journey, they finally reach the fabled Nabata desert, which easily fits its reputation as an inhospitable wasteland. Though many are fatigued, particularly Nils who is carried by Hector after complaining about the heat, they find no rest in the desert. Their troubles are furthered by the appearance of two odd, similar-looking Warriors, Paul and Jasmine, who appear to be troubling Pent, a seemingly defenseless Sage. Though the lords do most of the work, the sage proves himself not as helpless as he appears, easily disposing of a minority of the enemies for the lords. Pent, revealed to be the Mage General of Etruria, thanks the lords for their aid and directs them to a fellow associate, Hawkeye to lead them to the "Living Legend". During their trek in the desert, however, they are seriously detoured by a strange, enigmatic tomb in the desert that sucks in the lords and their companions. Hawkeye warns the lords to stick together, but a wall appears out of nowhere and separates Hawkeye from the lords. They battle their way through difficult adversaries before they learn that the leader is the same one that nullified magic back on Valor: the Magic Seal Kishuna. As soon as they open the door to confront them, however, he disappears, replaced by a swarm of deadly morphs. After exterminating the remainder of the morphs, the lords find the exit to the tomb, and after another long journey, though without hindrance, they enter a mysterious structure in the desert, where they encounter an Archsage. The Archsage, revealed to be Athos, one of the Eight legends during the Scouring and wielder of the Anima tome Forblaze, explains his reasons for residing in the Nabata Desert and sends them back to Lycia, with new friends Pent and Louise aiding them in their newest quest: To stop Nergal. They first rest in Pherae, Eliwood greeted greatly by his mother, then set off for Bern. However, the lords find their way deterred by the legendary Four Fangs of the Black Fang. Once arriving in Bern, the lords attempt to remain inconspicuous travelers, though either one of the Four Fangs: Lloyd or Linus, confronts them. After an intense skirmish with one of the Reed brothers and their soldiers, they defeat one of them in combat, gaining the respect of said brother. Later, they gain inconspicuous entry to the castle and spy on King Desmond meeting with his children, Zephiel and Guinivere. He is sincere and kind around his daughter, Guinivere, but treats his son, Zephiel, with cold disdain. They soon leave the castle, but are confronted by the Wyvern Lord Vaida, who is leading a contingent of Black Fang assassins against the lords. Fortunately, for the lords, Pent and Louise intervene and fight alongside the lords forces, dragging on the skirmish longer than Vaida had hoped, and she and her forces flee as a result. Lyn, being an excellent tracker, helps the lords trail the enemy forces to their hidden fortress in Bern. In the fortress, they are trapped by either the assassin Jerme or the bishop Kenneth. Despite who traps them, the Black Fang leader engages the lords in a fierce skirmish, where the lords finally defeat the commander and escape the fortress. While in the fortress, they learn of the plot to slay the budding prince, Zephiel, at the castle, and the lords rush to his aid. Unfortunately, they find the castle darkened and Black Fang assassins flooding its corridors, led by one of the Four Fangs, Ursula. Fortunately, two of the Black Fang assassins, Nino and Jaffar, betrayed them as they could not strike down the prince, and, with their help, the lords were able to fend off the Black Fang long enough for them to either retreat or for their commander, Ursula, to be slain. With the prince saved, Queen Hellene, after learning of her son's near demise because of Desmond's acts, gives the lords a Heaven Seal and a map to the fabled Shrine of Seals. However, before they can venture there, Nino and Jaffar slip into the Black Fang's secondary base, where they find Brendan murdered by Sonia's hand. Sonia confesses that she was not really Nino's mother, and her real parents were killed by none other than Sonia herself. However, Lyn and her companions step in to defend the two, and Sonia is killed at the end. With their two newest companions, the three travel to the Shrine of Seals, as instructed by Athos earlier, but are deterred by the remaining Reed brother, driven by grief by his brother's demise. Reasoning is evidently impossible with the Reed brother, and the lords have no choice but to kill him and his contingent of Black Fang assassins. There, they are greeted by Athos and Bramimond, where the four are able to convince Bramimond to release the seals guarding the legendary weapons. However, in their absence, Nergal sweeps in and attempts to capture the children, though Ninian goes with Nergal willingly to guarantee her brother's safety. Though distraught, the lords proceed on with their quest, Lyn aiding Hector and Eliwood in retrieving their Divine Weapons, Armads and Durandal respectively. However, they are confronted by an Ice Dragon shortly after, which, after being killed by Eliwood, is revealed to be Ninian in her true form. Nergal later teleports to them and gloats about his rejuvenated power, as well as Nils's and Ninian's origins as dragons. While the lords grieve about the young dancer's death, Athos appears and attempts to kill Nergal with his Forblaze tome, though fails to inflict significant damage. Without any sense of direction or purpose, the lords return to Ostia to heal newly formed wounds and to help Nils recover from his sister's loss. Their vacation is cut short, however, by Denning, a morph from Nergal with a mysterious message repeated constantly in his speech. While Ostia's Palace is breached in Uther's absence, the lords are able to repel the morphs attempting to seize the throne and eventually secure the castle. Seeing that Nergal would not relent until the lords were killed, the lords bid farewell to Ostia after restoring their stocks in its markets, traveling to Valor by way of Fargus's ships. Before they confront the Dragon's Gate, Fargus and his crew offer their services, though the lords decline humbly. At the field overlooking the Dragon's Gate, the lords are confronted by one of the largest morph armies created by Nergal, led by his most powerful morph created: Limstella. Though the fight drags longer than most of their other battles, they are able to slay the Sage Limstella and gain entry to the Dragon's Gate. Before entry, the three receive legendary, dragon-slaying weapons, and Athos himself joins the lords. Merlinus is eager to aid the lords, but, seeing how the situation has become too dangerous for the merchant, he is sent back to Fargus's ship to await their arrival. Soberly, he departs. Inside, they find Nergal, who is nearing the completion of his ultimate goal. Needing to bide time, he creates morph versions of Lloyd, Linus, Brendan, Uhai, Kenneth, Jerme, Ursula, and Darin to delay the lords, along with an elite division of his morphs. The morphs, however, are slain, and their weapons are taken as they confront Nergal. Nergal, his daunting task almost completed, believes that he can not be defeated and faces the lords and their companions in combat. However, the lords are aided by their legendary weapons and their skills that have developed during their travels, and, after an intense battle, Nergal is defeated. However, Nergal dies triumphantly as his task is succeeded and three dragons are resurrected. Before the dragons can destroy the lords, though, Bramimond teleports inside and, seeing it needed, resurrects Ninian at the cost of his own life. Ninian, revived with her full power, destroys two of the dragons and severely wounds the third. The lords, aided by their weapons recovered from the morphs and their own Divine Weapons, slay the dragon after a destructive battle. With the gate still opened as a result of Nergal's actions, the siblings find it needed to return to their own home to seal the gate from their own side, as well as the fact that the oxygen in Elibe would be unable to sustain them and they would die shortly after should they reside in the human world. Before Ninian and Nils leave, though, they fondly bid the lords farewell. Alternatively, if Ninian has an A support with Eliwood, Ninian will choose to stay with Eliwood and become Roy's mother. The lords and their companions return to the mainland, where they bid farewell and return to their former lives or go off with loved ones gained as a result of the journey. A year later, Lyn and Hector attend Eliwood's coronation as Marquess, where the tactician and the lords will either be met with Eliwood or Hector and his future wife. The endings for Lyn vary afterward, with her either resigning Caelin's rule to Ostia after her grandfather's death and retiring to the Sacaen plains alone, with her new lover Kent, or her close friend Florina. Alternatively, Lyn could become the wife of Hector or Eliwood, thus becoming the mother of either Roy or Lilina. Another option is for her to become the wife of Rath and be the future mother of the Kutolah nomad princess Sue. Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros: Brawl Lyn appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an Assist Trophy. When deployed, she says "I'll handle this," or "Prepare yourself," and, upon attacking, can be heard saying "Taste my blade!". The blade she wields appears to be the Mani Katti due to the fact that it is a katana. She is credited as one of the most powerful Assist Trophies in the game because her attack executes quickly, is hard to dodge, and has an extremely hard knockback that can instantly KO most characters at low percentages. Lyndis was voiced by Lani Minella in the English version and Ōmoto Makiko (大本 眞基子) in the Japanese version. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Lyn returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as an assist trophy once more. She functions identically to how she did in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Brawl Trophy Profile 3DS Trophy Profile Wii U Trophy Profile Sticker Info Personality From her humble origins in the plains, Lyn has been noted as a deep, caring, and kind-hearted soul. She rarely thinks ill of others and, despite the circumstances, always believes on the best of things. However, due to the slaughtering of the Lorca tribe due to the bloodthirsty Taliver Bandits, she has a great hatred toward all bandits and pirates and refuses to be associated with them unless needed to. In fact, the motivation for her travels was to become stronger and kill each and every Taliver Bandit in the mountains in order to avenge her parents. However, she does show mercy to any brigand or pirate that is not a Taliver Bandit, though does not hesitate to defend her friends from them nevertheless. Her serene nature (and the fact that the Saceans "never lie") has earned her the friendship and trust of many of her friends, and the affection of others, including fellow lords Eliwood and Hector, her knight Kent, or a fellow nomad, Rath. Though she seems innocent enough, she will kill anyone that attempt to kill or have killed any of her friends, showing her bravery and devotion toward revenge. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Description: ''A young girl from the Lorca tribe. Stouthearted and kind. Base Stats Lyn's Story Eliwood’s/Hector’s Story *Note: These will be her default stats if either A) she is below Level 4, or B) the character did not transfer over Lyn's story data. *'' The gem carried is dependent on the funds rating in Lyn's Story. Depending on your funding rank the gem value can go up or down from the common red gem to the highly valued white gem. Growth Rates |70% |40% |60% |60% |55% |20% |30% |} Promotional Gains *'Promotion to: Blade Lord' *'HP:' +3 *'Strength:' +2 *'Skill:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +5 *'Constitution:' +1 *'Aid:' +1 *'D Rank in Bows''' Supports *Eliwood *Hector *Florina *Rath *Kent *Wil *Wallace Overview Lyn is (usually) the first playable Lord in the game and, being based on the Myrmidon class, possesses the highest Skill, Speed, and (sometimes) Luck of all three. This being the case, she will almost invariably have the highest Avoid of all three Lords as well as the ability to double attack nearly all enemy units straight from the start. It should be noted that Lyn's performance will probably vary dramatically depending on whether the player chose to play her story before entering the main (Eliwood's or Hector's) story; however, as the vast majority of players choose to do so--thanks in large part to the invaluable benefit units like Kent, Sain, Florina, etc. receive from it--Lyn will usually be at a high Level prior to recruitment--roughly between Levels 6 and 9. Lyn starts with the unfortunate base of 4 in Strength, leaving her unable to ORKO things despite her usual ability to double attack; however, her growth of 40%--extremely high for a Myrmidon-type unit--will pull this up at an acceptable rate. Despite this, the player should not expect Lyn's offensive parameters to be very strong unless she is constantly wielding her Mani Katti. In addition, Lyn's base Avoid of 23 still leaves room to be hit, even against mostly Brigands, and her Defense and (later on) Resistance along with her low HP base and growth mean that she will usually be 2HKO'd and at best 3HKO'd. However, Lyn's Avoid does increase quickly enough that the odds of her being hit by anything but a lance wielder decrease dramatically. Lyn has what is arguably the best Lord-specific weapon in the game, outclassing Eliwood's Rapier in both Crit and Mt and outclassing Hector's Wolf Beil in Hit and Crt while still bearing a respectable Mt in comparison. Also of note is the fact that while Eliwood's and Hector's weapons can be sold (and thus affect the Funds rating), Lyn's Mani Katti is classified as "treasure" and does not hurt the Funds rank if used. In addition, the player is advised to use the Mani Katti almost exclusively in Lyn's story, as she will be hard-pressed to break it before the end of the story and it gets renewed in Eliwood's/Hector's respective tale regardless of its number of uses at the end of Lyn's story. This is an invaluable asset against earlygame bosses, though Hector's Wolf Beil may still be a better choice against Knight bosses in his/Eliwood's story due to the Weapon Triangle. As the game progresses towards mid-game, Lyn's Strength will have increased enough to ORKO most (but not all) enemies, and those particular enemies that she is having difficulties against can be readily defeated with her Mani Katti. However, because of her still low offensive power and poor durability, she may find herself outclassed in competition for the first Heaven Seal by Eliwood/Hector respectively depending on whose story the player is in. Her supports will increase her offense considerably, but unfortunately leave her durability somewhat lacking. Her best support at this point by far is Florina, but as a fairly good alternative, the player can form a support triangle between the three Lords, which will help Lyn greatly, seeing as all three of the Lords have identical Movement before promotion. During the late-game/endgame, a properly supported Lyn will be a force to be reckoned with, allowing her to defeat nearly any generic enemy with ease, excepting Wyvern Lords and Generals. However, her utility in the final chapter is limited at best, and even with the Sol Katti she will not be dealing much damage to either Nergal or the Dragon and perhaps not even doubling the former due to the Sol Katti's extremely high Wt. However, if the player gets her up to S swords or perhaps S bows (difficult, but not unfeasible), she will gain the ability to use either the Regal Blade or Reinfleche, both of which will greatly help her combat in the final chapter. However, in general, Lyn is outclassed by her fellow Lords in the final chapter both due to her low Strength and poor final weapon. All things considered, as the first Lord (and indeed unit) that the player receives, Lyn will basically be forced to be used in her story, which is to say that she has nearly no competition for the first ten Chapters of the game (plus the Prologue), something almost no other unit can say for themselves. However, her poor offense ultimately leaves her outclassed by her counterparts Eliwood and Hector, and her defensive stats leave much to be desired. In other words, Lyn is a very fast and versatile unit with a great specialized weapon in the form of her Mani Katti, making her an invaluable asset despite her low Strength, and therefore should be used as much as possible. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped |-|DLC= Quotes Death Quotes Battle Conversations *Vs. Migal in Chapter 3 Lyn: Hey, listen! There’s something I wanted to ask you. Migal: Begging for your life so soon, wench? Lyn: Are you… Taliver bandits? Migal: Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We’re nothing like them!! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We’re from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor. We don’t harm women, for one thing. Heh heh heh. After all, why kill what you can sell? Lyn: If you’re not Taliver, then there’s no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, do so now. Migal: You… You… No more courtesies! You’re going to learn to watch your tongue!!! *Vs. Lundgren in Chapter 10 Lundgren: So you’re the girl claiming kinship with my brother! Lyn: You’ll play this farce to the end, won’t you, Lundgren? Lundgren: The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel! I’ll put an end to this foolishness here and now! Lyn: To further your own black ambitions, you’ve harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve. I have neither pity nor mercy for you. Lundgren! Prepare yourself! Lundgren: Whelp! *Vs. Uhai in Chapter 18 Lyn: …How can a proud man like you live as an assassin? Uhai: …I sympathize with Brendan Reed’s ideology. He wants to help the weak, to break the overly proud… Discussing this philosophy with Brendan and his sons, training together, getting stronger together… For me, the Black Fang was the first place… that felt like home. Lyn: “Felt”? Is that feeling gone? Uhai: The Black Fang has changed. Nergal sent that woman……But it’s too late for me to change now. Lyn: Why? Talk to us, we may be able to help. Uhai: Expect no quarter merely because we are both nomads. Prepare yourself! *Vs. Darin in Chapter 19 Lyn: Are you Darin? My grandfather… You tried to… Darin: What? Who are you? Lyn: I am Marquess Caelin’s granddaughter, Lyndis! Darin: Oh…that senile fool? …That doddering wreck dared disagree with me… I was so happy to be rid of him. Lyn: You’re a dead man! *Vs. Nergal in Final Chapter Nergal: Little girl from Sacae… You’d do well to vanish. One such as you is no match for me. Lyn: The nomads of the plains do not abandon their fellow tribespeople. Eliwood and Hector are my dear friends… Their sorrow is my sorrow. Their anger is my anger. Nergal: Pah… Lyn: Nergal! In my friends’ names, I will cut you down! Possible Endings ; Noblewoman of Sacae : Lyn entrusted Caelin's rule to Ostia and returned to the plains of her birth. She often thinks fondly on the people of Caelin. ; Lyn and Florina : When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her friend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever. ; Lyn and Rath : When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae, where she was reunited with Rath of the Kutolah. They had a daughter and lived happily in the plains. ; Lyn and Kent : When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her former vassal and new love, Kent. The people of Caelin gave them their blessings. ; Lyn and Eliwood : The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. ; Lyn and Hector : Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Etymology Lyndis's nickname, Lyn, means 'lightning' in Danish and Norwegian. Trivia *If you fight Lyn as a SpotPass character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, the other units that join her could represent some of the allies in her story from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken: **2 Paladins (Sain and Kent) **1 Falcon Knight (Florina) **1 Sniper (Wil) **1 Warrior (Dorcas) **1 Bow Knight (Rath) **1 Trickster (Matthew) **1 War Monk (Lucius) **1 General (Wallace) *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is said Lyndis is 15 years old, but in the Prologue of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, she says to the tactician that she is 18. Gallery File:Image-Lyndis.jpg|Lyn's official artwork from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:LyndisDLCConceptArt.gif|Concept art of her appearance in Awakening. File:Lyn_(ending).png|Lyn bidding the tactician farewell in her story's ending File:Lyn versus Lundgren.png|Lyn fighting Lundgren File:Lyn Sunset.png|Lyn staring out at the sunset File:Lyn with Grandpa.png|Lyn with her grandfather File:Lyn's group.png|Lyn with Wil, Florina, Sain and Kent File:Lyn and Rath.png|Lyn with Rath File:Lyn_Portrait.png|Lyn's portrait in Rekka no Ken File:LynFacing.png|A portrait of Lyn talking to the Tactician File:Lyn3-portFE7.png|Lyn wearing her travel robes Lyn Chibi Portrait.png|Lyn's mini-portrait in Rekka no Ken File:Lyn lord sword.gif|Lyn's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Lord. File:Lyn lord sword critical.gif|Lyn performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Lord. File:Bladelord.gif|Lyn's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Blade Lord attacking with the Sol Katti. File:Lyn bladelord solkatti critical.gif|Lyn performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Blade Lord with the Sol Katti. File:Lyn bladelord bow.gif|Lyn's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Blade Lord attacking with a Bow. File:Lyn bladelord bow critical.gif|Lyn performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Blade Lord with a Bow. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters